For example, as a related art cooling control device applied to the engine cooling of the vehicle, for example, a cooling control device disclosed in following Patent Document 1 has been known.
That is, when a cooling system is in a normal time, this cooling control device performs the circulation of cooling water by a first control valve that operates in a normal circulation mode, and when the cooling system is in an abnormal time when the temperature of the cooling water becomes high (allowable limit temperature) caused by, for example, a failure of the first control valve, by a second control valve that operates in a short circuit mode, the circulation of the cooling water becomes possible, and thereby the circulation of the cooling water is maintained when the cooling system is in the abnormal time.